


This angel is a MESS

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a strange little angel...very strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This angel is a MESS

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as hell and has been floating around on my computer its based on a tumblr post if anyone knows the one im taling about and could shot me the link that would be great!

Gabriel looked down at Castiel. All the other angels had stopped teaching him how to be a proper angel saying that he was broken and that something was wrong. Gabriel didn't listen he trusted the little dude. Michael had just scoffed at him and left Castiel with his brother taking the rest of the angels with him to Raphael.

"Have faith in him brother," Gabriel had begged. He didn't understand what made everyone turn their noses up at Castiel.

"No, their is something wrong with him. He isn't normal. He won't listen, I'm serious. He won't do anything anyone says. He does the exact opposite," Michael said before leaving.

"Fine then," the archangel yelled after his brother, "I'll handle him!"

And so Gabriel took Castiel quiet literally under his wing. He cared for the young angel and taught him to follow orders. At first he didn't listen always wanting to just each the Earth or face after stars but after eons he finally listened.

One day Castiel asked his brother something. He asked for him to take him to Earth. Gabriel wasn't so sure about it. For one they weren't aloud down and second Castiel was still young and reckless but Gabriel couldn't say no.

He took him to the ocean. They sat for centuries watching the water. Eventually the land changed and so did the creatures living on it. Gabriel watched as a small fish made it's way to land. Castiel got up excitedly running over to it to investigate.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish," Gabriel smiled slightly but the smile feel when he say Castiel.

Castiel looked at his brother before a look of pure insanity and fury took over and he stomped on the fish.

The archangel threw his hands in the air before storming over and healing the fish.

"YOU JUST KILLED DEAN WINCHESTER ANCESTOR!"

"Who's Dean Winchester?"

"YOUR FUTURE BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!"

And then Gabriel picked Castiel up by his ankle and hauled his ass back to heaven for a millennium long time out.

**Author's Note:**

> come on...it was a little funny


End file.
